


Only U

by jbums



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Unrequited Love, but also requited love, slight mention of the other boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbums/pseuds/jbums
Summary: Assuming, lying and miscommunication doesn't do any good for BamBam and Yugyeom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue when the second part of this will be up but it should be finished eventually. I won't make you guys wait long! [The summary is subject to change].
> 
> Also, the title is a PARTYNEXTDOOR song if you're curious xx

Yugyeom was lying down in bed one day, peacefully collecting his thoughts. He wishes he could say he does this more often, but it would be a lie. The only opportunities that come up are when he's laying in bed ready for sleep after a long day, however he's always far too tired to get any proper thinking done. Although, now that he's finally in the action of thinking, he wishes he was busying himself instead. The boy can't remember how he came to the conclusion that he was in love with BamBam, but he did. He was six-feet under and had no clue how he had gotten there. He was in love with his best friend and in a totally non-platonic way. He remembers trying to refrain from thoughts of BamBam in order to prevent himself from smiling. He remembers trying extremely hard to not stare too long at BamBam's plump, pink lips, and failing. And lastly, he remembers trying to stop himself from laughing too long at the other boy's jokes. Anything he did Yugyeom found himself hyping him up immensely, not because he felt like he had to, but because he truly thought most of the things BamBam did to be cute or cool. Thats when the younger really started to question himself, question why his heart sped up at the mere thought of his best friend. He felt like he had drunken way too much caffeine when he in fact didn't have any coffee that day. He was in love and boy did it hit him like a wave. 

Lying in his realization and misery, he started to think of how he wouldn't be able to feel as comfortable in Got7 without the boy. Yeah, all the boys made him feel special, welcomed and part of a family. A missing member would fail to make the group as lively, friendly and loving as it was. However, if BamBam of all people were to ever leave him or not have been apart of his life at all, Yugyeom has no clue how he would've made it. He couldn't live without his best friend, his other half, someone he considered his soulmate. It may seem like a stretch to some, but Yugyeom truly believes Kunpimook Bhuwakul was made to be somebody important in his life. He wasn't a huge believer in fate, but just this one time, he wants to believe that fate would've brought the two together regardless. 

"C'mon baby, lets get food!" 

Yugyeom looks to his left and up, immediately recognizing the lean body stood in front of him...BamBam. His breath hitches slightly as he swallows up the features of the young man. He's seen this same face plenty of times throughout his life, but after realizing the feelings he held for the boy, it was like seeing him in a new light. He was handsome, but that wasn't new to him. Before and after debut Yugyeom found the older to be quite cute. He had chubby cheeks, big lips, fading pink hair and an adorable mole underneath his eye. However, as he grew up more and more as months and years passed by Yugyeom had to take note of how mature he started to look. He became more handsome, perhaps sexy, and less cute. Something that pleased the Thailand born very much, along with Yugyeom's eyes. 

He nods his head at the boy, "Mm okay, where to?" 

BamBam just shrugs with a smile on his face, "Wherever our bodies takes us." 

Yugyeom smiles at that, he always appreciated the boy's free spirit, "Just us?"

"Just us. Now c'mon!" He says excitedly as he pulls the boy up and out of the bed by his arm. 

Yugyeom was covered up from head to toe, both because it was freezing in Seoul and as a way to keep a low profile. BamBam was also dressed similarly; he had on a black turtleneck that covered him up to his nose, a tan jacket thrown on top of that, black jeans paired with heeled boots and a black baseball hat to finish the look. He was so stylish, no matter what their schedule was Bam was always put together; Yugyeom admired him. 

He's caught off guard once BamBam abruptly stops walking, "This place looks good don't you think?" The boy asks with a smile spread smoothly across his face. Yugyeom found himself nodding in agreement even though he didn't spare a glance at the restaurant in front of them. He didn't care what place they ended up at, he just knew he wanted the tan boy next to him. 

A laugh slips from the shorter's mouth, "Okay." And then he's turning to walk towards the door. BamBam grabs at it pulling it back but not stepping in. Instead he gestures his hand for Yugyeom to step inside, "Youngest first," he says with a playful grin.

Yugyeom smiles, "Ah BamBam, we're friends don't do this," he whines. The other laughs nodding at the boy as he murmurs short 'okay's. 

Once they finish their meals, the two walk around aimlessly not yet ready to go home. Yugyeom sighed softly as his hands would occasionally bump against his best friend's. He wishes things were like the dramas he watches; then he could easily intertwine his fingers with the other's. Another sigh escapes his lips before he looks up at the sky in distress. He notices the way the sky fades from blue and into purples and pinks. They had been out for sometime now strolling in a comfortable silence. It's not often that BamBam doesn't talk much around him, he suspects there to be something on his mind like something was on his. 

He faces Bam as they continue to walk, "What's on your mind?"

The other turns to look at him with a small smile and shrugs, "Bad case of home sickness." And Yugyeom nods in understanding, though he doesn't feel it to the extent of how his friend does, he can only imagine how much he misses his home in another country. BamBam was always really close with his family, its not unusual that he misses them like he crazy, Yugyeom had always been his shoulder to lean on. He knew everyday how much his homesickness grew with each departure from his homeland. Yugyeom couldn't imagine how that must feel, but he always thought the other boy to have been strong to handle it. 

He reaches out to grab the boy by his jacket, "I'm always with you," he says softly. 

BamBam smiles widely and reaches out to grab Yugyeom by his waist, pulling him closer to him. Laughing softly he rubs the taller's hair, messing it up slightly, "You really are a gem." 

Yugyeom feels his face heat up at the compliment paired with the gesture. He can't help the wide grin that stretches across his face, "Bam...," he says softly.

"C'mon, lets head home."

 

Yugyeom let BamBam lay his head on his shoulder that night as they watched a range of variety shows on the television. The two were laughing silently at the jokes being made, making sure to keep quiet and not disturb their hyungs who were already tucked away in their rooms. Pushing his face into the crook of the Thai boy's neck, Yugyeom breathes out a sigh of relief, "BamBam, I can't live without you." 

The other boy tensed up at the words, slowly he pulled away from the younger, "Yugyeom..." he says softly.

The boy looked up at him shyly, a red tint covered his ears, and was flush across his cheeks. He sighs, "Without you Bam, I'd be really lost right now. You make things less stressful and more fun. I'm glad to have you as a best friend." And Yugyeom meant every word he said, with the Thai boy he wouldn't know where he'd be in life. He just hoped the other felt somewhat the same. 

"You trying to make me to cry?" He says with a smiled planted on his face. Reaching over, he ruffles the boys long black hair, it was a friendly gesture, but it made Yugyeom's heart swell with happiness. Sighing in content, BamBam ran his hand down from the top of the boy's head to softly cup his cheek. The taller's breath hitched in his throat, the boy's hand was warm against his skin and fingers were soft and gently placed onto him. It was a comforting action, almost so lovely he felt his eyes start to get heavy with tiredness. 

"Thank you," he says softly. His thumb swipes across Yugyeom's cheek, "I'm glad i'm being just as good of a friend to you as you are to me. To be quite honest, I don't know how I haven't annoyed you with all of my dabbing and craziness." A smile stretches across Yugyeom's face, before he falls into a fit of laughter, which then has BamBam following along after. 

"You wouldn't be you without them," he says with a giggle. And BamBam swears the sound had never sounded as light and heavenly as it did in that moment. 

 

"Hyung, I have a dilemma," Bambam sighs.

"I figured."

"How?"

Jackson rolls his eyes playfully, "Well for one you're sat on my bed with your arms behind your head like this is your room." 

The younger smiles small at the comment. He figured if anyone he could come to with ridiculous thoughts, that person would be Jackson. Not because the boy has ridiculous thoughts himself, but because he takes all thoughts deeply into consideration, no matter how ridiculous they are. 

"What's your issue?" He asks as he adjusts himself on Jaebum's bed. 

"Love."

"Oh really? Who do you like now? and what do I have to do to make you ask them out?" He says with a roll of his eyes.

BamBam sits up, "You say that like I've had multiple crushes on people," he scuffs as he goes back to his position from before. The boy knew he found people attractive and would voice that to the boys, but that was nothing like he was feeling right now; not even a fourth of it. 

Jackson turns his head to look at the boy, scanning his face seriously, "Who is it?"

BamBam feels his face get hot with embarrassment, something that didn't happen often when he mentioned being interested in someone. He lets out a deep breath trying to recollect himself, "I can't say. It's weird."

Jackson chuckles a little bit, "Oh baby BamBam, liking people is normal," he says teasing the boy, hoping to loosen the stiffness in the room.

But the boy just shakes his head, "It's not though. I shouldn't be feeling this way, it makes things hard." And it's not the fact that Yugyeom was a boy, that was the only thing NOT weird about liking him if he was honest. It was strange because that was his best friend, his ride or die. And it was even odder because Yugyeom was also a member in his group. He inwardly scolds himself for choosing the worst possible person to like. 

"Is it an idol?" Jackson says, somewhat catching the hints from the Thai boy's riddles. And BamBam nods in shame. He sighs sitting up from Jaebum's bed; swinging his feet so they hang off the bed he pushes himself to sit up. "Hey Bam?" and the younger looks at him, "You trust me right? That's why you came to me right? You can tell me anything." 

BamBam sighs nodding but still hesitating to speak the name; this would be his first time voicing his dreadful thoughts. He was scared that once he put it into the universe, everything would crash down upon him, it would get too real. However, he sucks in a breath and blows it out slowly, "It's...the person I like, it's Yugyeom," and it's said in the lowest whisper ever, but to the boy it felt almost as if he was yelling it. 

Jackson freezes slightly and BamBam proceeds to squeeze his eyes closed as his heart clenches tightly in his chest; suddenly he had the strong urge to cry. Next thing he knows, there's a large hand being placed on top of his head. The hand starts to finger its way through his pink hair in a soothing pattern, "You'll be okay Bam," and that's all Jackson says. He's grateful for that, because it's all he needed after voicing his huge confession. 

 

BamBam made sure things didn't become awkward, made sure things were normal and like before. He didn't know it, but Yugyeom was doing the same thing. 

 

Their first awkward moment came within the dance practice room. The boys were all practicing several different dances over the course of their time in there. They were having a tour coming up pretty soon, so they had to learn and choreograph new dances to fit multiple songs. It was difficult but they pushed through until they gained a well deserved break. 

Mark, Jackson and Youngjae had left to get food for the group, deciding that it would be easier than waiting for delivery. This left BamBam with Jaebum, Jinyoung and Yugyeom, which he was pleased about. These days it was hard to be alone with Yugyeom, especially since they slept in the same room together. Usually he would try to shut down that alone time with Yugyeom as quick as possible; fake falling asleep many times. 

Anyway, Yugyeom was free-styling to no song in particular so Bam thought he would turn on some music to help motivate and inspire him more. Jaebum and Jinyoung were too busy chatting to each other than to focus on the younger boys. Once the music was turned on Bam noticed how Yugyeom's head lifted in delight before a bright smile was flashed in his direction. He watched intricately as Yugyeom allowed the music to take over his body. It was interesting to see the tall, lanky boy look so fierce yet smooth as he danced. He admired Yugyeom a lot when it came to dancing, mostly because the boy seemed to always be in his element. Dancing was like a second nature to the boy in front of him, meanwhile for himself it was something that he had learned; though he doesn't feel that makes him a bad dancer. In fact he would like to praise himself on his dancing quite a bit, it was even more meaningful when Yugyeom would compliment him. His friend would say things like, "BamBam you're so good at dancing, I'm so happy we get to do it together." Things like that really helped motivate him and gave him the confidence to work even harder, because he too wanted to keep dancing next to Yugyeom. 

So with this on his mind he got up and allowed the music to take over himself as he let loose. He was feeling himself even more when his current favorite artist, Post Malone came on. Not noticing what was happening around him as he lost himself into the atmosphere, he was taken off guard once he spotted Yugyeom recording him in the mirror. He stopped immediately as a red blush tinted his cheeks and ears, "Hey delete that." 

But Yugyeom shakes his head with a giggle, "Gonna post this on Instagram."

And before Bam notices, he's flinging himself at Yugyeom, trying to grab the phone in order to delete the evidence. He was grabbing and pulling at the boy's hands, arms and clothes. Eventually the two fell to the floor in a wrestle, but that didn't stop the Thai boy as he made grabby hands at their maknae. Yugyeom was thrashing playfully as he tried his hardest to get BamBam, who was on top of him, away from the phone. 

"Yah!" A loud voice boomed through the room. 

The boy's stopped their movements, taking notice of Jaebum's familiar voice. He smiled at them with affection, "Quit it before you send his phone flying across the room or hurt yourselves."

Jinyoung nodded in agreement with his hands crossed over his chest, looking a lot less pleased than his older counterpart. The two made eye contact with Jaebum, nodding in agreement. The older boys nodded as well before going back to their conversation. 

BamBam brings his attention back to the boy underneath him who also settled his eyes back onto the boy above him. He soon felt the heat in his face comeback, burning through his cheeks and flaming his ears; he thinks he sees the same with Yugyeom. 

Their eyes held each other still, Bam had had his arms placed against both sides of Yugyeom's head, trapping him underneath him. During the wrestling it seemed like a good idea, but now he was having regrets as he felt himself become flustered. 

"We're back!" Jackson says, eyes shining brightly as he holds up the bags of food, "Ready to eat?!"

The youngest scramble off of each other in an instant. The daze they were caught in: where it was just the two of them alone in the room, was ruined and they were snapped back into reality. 

 

Their second awkward moment happened in their room after BamBam had come out of the shower. Yugyeom was laying on his bed, drifting off to sleep, he was craving a nap after all the constant practice they had going on. Lately he made sure to never be in the room as Bam when was going in or getting out of the shower. He did this hoping to avoid any type of interaction that could make his lower half become too present. Usually him and BamBam didn't mind being naked around each other Truthfully they've done many things to annoy their members while naked, like dancing to Russian Roulette by Red Velvet with nothing on. But ever since Yugyeom realized his feelings for Bam, he's made sure to avoid all things involving his best friend and being naked. Thankfully, he started to notice the Thai boy wearing a towel around his waist rather than going stark naked. However, sometimes it still wasn't enough and Yugyeom would find himself taking a shower right after, a very cold one. Lately though he was doing a good job avoiding having incidents like that again. This time though, he couldn't find the energy to get up and go sleep in someone else's room. He was sure he'd be asleep before Bam would finish with his shower. 

But he wasn't, he couldn't sleep no matter how heavy his eyes were. Something was keeping him awake and maybe it was the thrill of seeing BamBam half naked kicking in, or maybe not. Either way, just as he was about to take himself into Mark's room to lay down on his bed, his best friend had opened their bedroom door. The two had met eyes, but the eye contact didn't last as Yugyeom watched a drip of water slide down from BamBam's neck, to his collarbone, all the way to his chest, down his toned body and disappearing into the towel. He feels his ears flush red and his cheeks start to burn knowing they were turning red. He felt even more embarrassed by the fact that he had gotten red so easily, which made his face heat up even more. It also didn't help that he realized just how obvious and shamless he had been with checking his best friend out. He swore he could feel his head about to explode from embarrassment on him. 

A voice calls out to him softly, a hint of worry laced in his words "Yugyeom breathe." And Yugyeom was trying, he really was but he couldn't get over just how foolish he was looking. BamBam chuckled softly, "It's not like you haven't seen me naked," he says nonchalantly, but Yugyeom swears he could hear a faint shake in the boy's voice. 

He ignores it though, "Yeah I know." 

The two just stare into each other's eyes, Yugyeom looks at him intently, trying to read him, find something, anything. But for the first time he couldn't see anything in his best friend's eyes. It was like he wasn't feeling anything. He looks down at his feet as he feels the air thicken with tension and awkwardness. 

Yugyeom clears his throat, "We'll I'll let you get dressed he says stepping out the boy's way. BamBam just nods as he walks past the taller boy, brushing a wet shoulder against the other's. 

 

A week passed and it seemed like no matter how much Bam tried to make things as normal as possible, they turned out the exact opposite of that. 

He was trying. Trying to show as little of his feelings as he could, tried to be his regular loud and funny self. But Yugyeom was almost not buying into it, or he had a lot on his mind. He started to wonder if the boy had figured him out in the end, that he was in fact a horrible actor and an even horrible liar. Maybe he was acting too normal, but Bam couldn't even tell you whether he was over-acting like himself or not. 

 

One day Yugyeom came into their room as BamBam was busying himself on his phone; he knew immediately that something was wrong. He could tell just by the aura the other had given off. He sat up abruptly from the sudden interruption, his phone in hand and still open to his twitter timeline. Looking up at Yugyeom he could see aggravation and frustration clear on the boy's face. 

He was about to speak up and ask what had been wrong when Yugyeom suddenly speaks, "Were you weirded out by what I said?" he says, now standing in front of the Thai boy's bed. 

BamBam just looks up at him in confusion, "What?" 

"About me saying I can't live without you," he says softly, but his gaze was still strong.

"No Yugyeom. I was honest when I said I was flattered. I feel the exact same way, why do you ask?" he says feeling a pang in his chest at the boy's accusation. He felt hurt that Yugyeom would even think that he'd find something like that strange. It wasn't a confession and even if it was...he wouldn't have minded. 

"You're acting different." 

"No i'm not."

"BamBam," and Yugyeom's looking at him with an intense glare, fire in his eyes. He knew he was lying, well sort of. BamBam had thought he was acting like himself, but he guesses he was wrong. He swallows as he continues looking at the taller boy. Yugyeom lets out a frustrated sigh, "What are you hiding from me? We're best friends, you're supposed to tell me everything." 

Breaking the contact BamBam looks down, feeling a strong wave of guilt wash over him. He wanted to kick his own ass now for hiding his feelings, but how was he just supposed to confess to the boy. He was scared of the rejection that would follow after. The rare times he did get rejected, he was able to bounce back, but this time, it was different; it was Yugyeom. 

He looks up and shakes his head, "I'm not hiding anything bro. It's all in your head," he says making sure to send him a smile that he hoped looked genuine. He notices the way the wary starts to fade from the other's face, but not entirely. BamBam gets up with a deep sigh and closes the gap between Yugyeom. He wraps his arms around the boy's center, hoping to give him some peace of mind. He ignores the racing in his chest and the heat swelling through his body. Eventually he feels arms wrap around him as well, pulling them closer as they hug for while. The silence is thick in the air but it's not overwhelming like it typically was, at least like it was lately. Yugyeom pushes his nose into the crook of BamBam's neck, "I won't push you anymore, Bam. I'll let you lie to me because it must be for a good reason. Just tell me when you're ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue, so I apologize for that. but anywho, enjoy the ending to this!!!

Things didn't get better, but they also didn't get worse. At one point Jaebum asked BamBam what was up between him and Yugyeom, having noticed the awkwardness and tension. The pink haired boy just shrugged and the older asked if it was worth discussing during their team meeting, but that just made him furiously turn red in embarrassment as he tumbled out a series of no's. He could tell Jaebum didn't believe him much but he respected the boy's decision and didn't bring anything up later that day. 

 

One night BamBam found himself sulking in jealousy, after Yugyeom told the group that he'd be hanging out with Jungkook. It was unlike him, he loved that Yugyeom was making friends outside of the group and becoming more comfortable with other idols. And Bam really liked Jungkook, all of BTS actually, so he was stuck when he found himself upset after the boy had left. Could Yugyeom be spending more time with Jungkook because they've grown awkward and apart. Is he perhaps pushing the boy into the BTS member's arms. Just the idea that Yugyeom, his best friend, was having fun, laughing and smiling without him broke his heart. It made his face heat up with frustration and caused him to lightly tug at his hair. He suddenly felt lonely from the cold presence of their shared room. Though they didn't talk or hang out nearly as much as before, BamBam would take the awkward and tension over being alone. He missed Yugyeom a lot. And he really couldn't stand the place their friendship was at. They've never been awkward with each other, Bam can't even remember a time like that existing; it felt so unreal. Yugyeom of all people made him feel so comfortable and calm no matter what. Yeah they had the 97 line connection but their bond was stronger than that, everything about the boy made BamBam love him. 

He loved Yugyeom so much. And it hurt more than anything to know they weren't as close as before. So much that he feels almost uncomfortable around him. This wasn't their friendship, this wasn't them. The only way he knew to possibly fix this, was to be honest and open for once. However, that could make things even more awkward but the Thai boy decided to erase the thought and keep his head held high. Knowing Yugyeom he'd probably blush a deep red, obviously flattered and push lightly at Bam's shoulder telling him he doesn't mind. He'd be rejected but because it was Yugyeom, he knows the boy would try his best not to hurt him. Thats just how understanding and caring Kim Yugyeom is. 

 

So when the tall boy steps through the door of their bedroom, BamBam sucks in a deep breath, adrenaline and nervousness rushing through his veins but he uses that as a pushing force. He swallows as the boy takes off his scarf and coat, "How was your night?"

The boy turns around to meet the shorter's eyes, "Good, thanks for asking," and a short smile presents itself on the other's face. Yugyeom turns around, his back to Bam as he changes into his loungewear, "You should've came. Jungkook would've liked to see you," he says softly.

BamBam tries to ignore the warmth in his abdomen as he watches the muscles in Yugyeom's bare back flex. He swallows hard, "Nah, it's fine. I didn't want to third wheel," he says with a playful chuckle. A sudden heavy silence drops over them, awkward tension filling the room again.

He sees the boy's brown hair shake and bounce as he moves his head, "You wouldn't have been..." 

Bam sighs, he wants to tell him he was just joking but there was some truth in it. Jungkook was more Yugyeom's friend than his and that's okay but he was still jealous. He runs fingers carefully through his pink hair, "Yeah I guess." 

"There's no need to be jealous Bam.." and the boy turns around, now dressed with a sad smile clouding his face. 

"What?" he says thrown off guard at the sudden assumption. It's the fact that it was true that really had him shook. He lets out a loud scuff, "I'm not," and now his arms are crossed against his chest in bitterness.

"Okay."

And the conversation is dropped as Yugyeom turns off the light. BamBam watches the taller as he strides over to his bed and climbs in, the silence and tension heavier than before. He wants to scream in frustration, he didn't mean to upset him. He sighs softly as he remembers he was supposed to be confessing. It really was now or ever, he had to save their friendship, or make things worse. 

His heart was beating at an unbearable pace as he thinks over his words. Turning over on his side, he looks at the tall boy's frame that was facing away from him. He lets out a deep breath that hopefully wasn't too obvious, "Yugyeom...you're seriously annoying," he speaks up, aggravation clear in his voice. 

The boy's ears perk up at the sudden confession. He turns around to face BamBam, struck that he would say such a thing. Surprise clear on his face he replies, "Why? What's wrong this time?" 

"I like you a lot, so it's annoying." 

And a wave of emotions pass over Yugyeom's face. The awkwardness is still thick but the tension has been lifted. The brown haired boy smiles at him, finding his best friend's eyes through the dark. A slight chuckle falls from his lips, "You scared me."

"Yeah, well you scare me. I like you too much Yugyeom. So much that I like you even more than a friend," and it's out. BamBam's feelings have been said out loud and to Yugyeom. And he suddenly wants to cry from how relieved he feels to not have to carry such a burden and a heavy secret with him. It feels good to not have this weighing on him every time he thought of the boy he loved. But he doesn't cry, he keeps his composure because it still doesn't mean things are going to be okay. 

"BamBam," Yugyeom calls out softly. 

"Yeah?"

"Theres no reason to be scared. I like you too much too," and the tension is lifted. 

The hearts of the two boy's were racing at an incredible pace. Holding them out on the line as they grabbed for each other's desperately. BamBam lets out his loudest sigh or relief, "Really? You're not playing with me?"

Yugyeom shakes his head lightly, "I'd never."

 

"You know what's funny," Jinyoung speaks up as he eyes the couple in front of him. He chuckles a bit, a hand moving to slightly cover his mouth, "Me and Jaebum hyung were joking about how you two were acting like two lovebirds who were fighting," another laugh falls from his lips.

Jaebum scratches his head in confusion, "How weird it is that we were right."

Jackson perks up with a smile, "Well I knew this whole time," he says with a pleased smile. 

The older boy's shoot daggers at their giggly member. Jinyoung lets out a pout, "Why didn't you tell me? I basically raised you," he says with a scoff.

Mark pushes Jinyoung out the way, "What do you mean. In that case I helped too. We've know each other for forever, why didn't you tell me?" 

BamBam feels his face heat up in slight embarrassment and guilt as his older members scold him with jealousy. 

Jaebum clears his throat hushing the two bickering up, "I'm just sad that I asked you about it and you lied to me," and his face is serious, eyebrows furrowed in sadness. He runs a hand through his hair, "I remember when you were just a kid and you came to me crying. What changed?" he asks.

BamBam frowns, "Hyung...it's nothing personal! I just told Jackson, because he was there and I don't know...he's Jackson!" 

"Hey, what does that mean huh?" Jackson pries at him, finally speaking up after the commotion he had started.

However Youngjae quickly interferes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

BamBam looks at him incredulously, "You would've slipped up and told everybody! Or gave me away!"

And that makes Youngjae break into a loud boisterous laugh, which causes everyone around him to laugh as well. 

 

"Our hyung's are quite funny huh?" Yugyeom asks as he plays with a strand of pink hair on one of his pillows. 

"Yeah, you have to love them huh?" He says shaking his head as he recalls the memories. 

"Mhm, but I love you more," he says softly. 

A smile breaks across Yugyeom's face as he notices his best friend and boyfriend's eyes widen in shock and face turn a slight red. 

"Ah Kim Yugyeom, you're so annoying," he says in embarrassment. He pushes his hands out so they're on the other's body and continues to push until he sees the boy fall off the bed and hears a loud thud followup. He laughs loudly as Yugyeom groans in agony, "But I love you too."


End file.
